


Sail

by Room_Shambles



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Room_Shambles/pseuds/Room_Shambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How people treat us can shape us as time goes on, sometimes a bad relationship can ruin the best one you'll ever have. Rusty as heck, first fanfic in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail

**Author's Note:**

> Sail  
> AN: Because this song is amazing and it's been too long since I've worked on a fic, also it's 3am and I can't sleep. Hopefully I'm not rusty as crap. I own nothing, SAIL is by Awolnation and all OP chars belong to Oda. Etc, etc.

Sail

\---  
This is how I show my love  
I made it in my mind because  
I blame it on my A.D.D. baby  
\---

Law frowned and sat up in bed his tattooed hands buried in his messy black hair as he glared at the floor as if it was the most offensive thing in the world to him right now. His brows furrowed even more and a distant door slam was heard. Why did they always fight?

The two were very different people so of course their personalities would always clash but that didn't mean he had to piss the other person off on purpose did it? it seemed whenever he and Kid got close, when everything seemed so perfect and amazing he would fuck it up and on purpose.

He knew the redhead had an awful temper and wasn't always the brightest and still he enjoyed to niggle, to wind him up, make him feel stupid. Law knew he was much smarter then most people and that did give him a deserved arrogance but he shouldn't actively push Kid away with his own smugness.

Just something about pissing the other male off was fun, delightful, loved getting the rise out of him. He guessed knowing he had that much control over another persons emotions was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough of it.

Oh how abusive first relationships would change how you treated people who really did love and care for you. 

Broken but not so willing to be fixed perhaps.

He adored Kid.

And that's why he did it.

Having that level of emotional control over someone, knowing no matter what he did, how he pushed, what he said, how sarcastic or cruel he could be, that stupid handsome man would be at his door the next day as if he hadn't been undone the night before.

To Law, this was how he tested Kid's love for him and proved his own. Mental scars were deeper then any that either male had on their bodies. But Law was great at hiding what really went on in his head. Kid was everything to him and yet the delight he felt in seeing the hurt on his face was wrong.

But that's how Law showed his love. The only way he seemed to know how, how it was shown to him before he guessed.

They didn't always fight it was just when they had those amazing times together, cuddling after sex and being so close and at peace was when Law's fucked up issues came rushing to the surface. 

But the fights were heated, least on Kid's side. Law would sit there with that same smirk plastered over his face as he was screamed at, never moving from his spot, legs crossed and arms folded, smirk growing at each passing insult and hiss knowing he was so deeply under Kid's skin.

Just like HE was with Law...  
He wished he could be different.

\----  
This is how an angel dies  
I blame it on my own supply  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby  
\---

Law sat at his desk reading and glancing at the clock every so often, it was 5.25 Kid would be finished at work in five minutes and no doubt be over with food like he was every night, sometimes it felt like they were living together the amount of times Kid would invite himself over. Law liked his own space but could tolerate the invasion of it was the few people he cared about.

He turned the page and yawned, long legs shifted under the desk and he glanced at the clock once more. 5.55, he frowned and closed the book, leaning back in his chair. Kid was late, could be bad traffic or a queue at whatever horrid greasy take out place he had picked that night, but something struck a chord inside Law's heart. Something was up.

Had he pushed too hard this time?

Kid loved him, they'd been together long enough that Kid could brush off a few sarcastic blows to his ego now surely. 

Law looked at his cell expecting the dumbass to have texted him saying he was going to be late or had bumped into one of his many annoying friends and would be over later. But nothing came up, he frowned at the screen and soon tried to call the other male.

The call went right to voicemail, how odd.

He tried a few more times and got the same over and over. It was never like Kid to have his phone off, hell he didn't even take him two rings to pick up normally, his voice always happy and eager when he did. Law knew how besotted with him the other was. Filled his heart to know someone cared about him and loved him as much as Kid did.

Maybe he was just sulking.

Kid was a sulker after all, sometimes after a fight he would sulk for a day or too, but would still always come over to see Law, just sit there with a frown on his face and a lot more quite then normal.

Again Law picked up his cell and called... it rang this time and his heart fluttered, just wanting to hear the others voice, to know things were still ok between them even despite his cruel words the other night. It rang, once, twice, three times... more..... voice mail.

Law scowled, annoyed, wasn't used to being so ignored. He tried again and once more went right to voice mail.

"Fuck" he hissed and slumped in his seat, feeling defeated and a slight pain in his chest.

'You've done it this time Trafalgar...' he mused to himself sitting in his room alone. 'Are you happy? the one person who could stand for your bullshit and you've pissed him off' he sighed softly and looked at the phone, wishing and hoping Kid was just having issues and would call him back right away.

It was now 7.00. Hours of having a staring contest with his cell phone deep in his own thoughts and nothing had come from it. He didn't think Kid was ever going to reply.. The thought made his heart sink but he knew he only had himself to blame.

\---  
Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself (myself)  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby  
\---

Days passed before Law gave up trying to get in touch with Kid via his cell, sick of it always going to voice mail. Had been three days since the last big fight, Kid had never sulked this long, the time apart from the redhead was killing him. 

He couldn't study, called in sick from his work place a few times, just sat there on his chair, sometimes changing to laying on his bed gawking at the celling as if it had all the answers.

Nothing.

He looked at the phone on his lap and sent another text. "Eustass, are you coming over tonight?" he looked at the screen and pressed send. He glared more when nothing came back. 

He wanted to shake the sinking feeling in his heart, pain he had caused himself, but not seeing Kid was hurting.

He wasn't picking up or anything, he remembered he had one of Kid's friends in his contact list, he fired off a text "Have you seen Kid?" nothing came back from that either. Now panic was building up in the normally confident man.

\--  
He wasn't eating much or sleeping well and his sick days carried on for a week and still no sign of Kid replying or showing up at his door. He'd not felt such heart break in a long time, not since that time.... he shook his head trying to push his ex out of his head. Kid was nothing like that man, Law loved him even more for that but it seemed like the redhead wasn't coming back.

Law leaned against the wall, knee's pulled up against his chest just frowning into the darkness of his room, not sure what to do or how to feel, how to get this suffocating feeling out.

The feeling of loss, despair, anger at himself. The one good thing that had happened to him and he ruined it and knew he was doing it. Like watching a train crash, captivated in morbid curiosity, unable to look away, unable to do anything.

\--

The next day Law decided to go to Kid's place of work and confront him there, he wasn't used to being ignored this way and it was pissing him off as much as it was hurting him. He didn't cry, couldn't bring himself to it, not even as a child but he was sure if he was the crying type he'd have drowned himself in that small room by now.

The bags under his eyes were worse then ever, darker, more obvious Law wasn't one for sleep. He looked less groomed then he normally did, he took a fair bit of pride in his appearance but way he had been feeling all week people were lucky he even showered before he came out. He walked down the street, heading to where Kid spent most his days.

The tall slender male was turning the corner when he saw the familiar flash of red and his heart skipped a beat and a smile lit his face. "Eusta-" he was about to happily call to his partner when he froze, eyes wide and stared.

It was Kid, his Kid, his huge lumbering inelegant Kid...  
With someone else.

He looked happy, he was grinning like a moron as he and the girl chatted , Kid laughed as he put an arm around her. 

That's when everything inside fell apart. Law stared and felt tears pricking his eyes.. he couldn't yell or call out or anything, the other male didn't even see him stood there, so consumed in his happy bubble.

He had no fight in him, he'd not seen Kid that happy in ages, he didn't make Kid happy anymore and he'd finally pushed him away.

His knees started to shake and he knew he might be on the verge of a panic attack. He turned on his heel and rushed home, needed to be alone to deal with his heartbreak.

\---  
Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening  
So blame it on my A.D.D. baby  
\---

Law was annoyed at himself for the state he was in, curled into a ball on his bed just reading the word DEATH on his knuckles over and over until the word failed to make sense any more. His mind blank as he forced himself to empty his head every time a thought threatend to enter and make him even worse.

The door bell rang and he shot up, he got off the bed and went as fast as his long legs could take him, he didn't even look through the peephole like he normally would, so excited and hopeful that the redheaded asshole would be the other side and he'd fling his arms around his neck and kiss him, and everything would be ok again.

Sadly karma was a bitch.

Standing in the door frame, a good few inches taller then Law, almost looming over the poor guy was the blonde male, a nasty smirk on his face as he looked Law over, hidden by his shades but he knew the feel of that look.

"Oh, it's you" Law said feeling stupid and childish like a teenage girl at the hope it might be Kid.

"Tsk, anyway to treat an old friend?" Doffy said as he didn't even wait for Law to invite him in, just gracefully slid past the younger male into the living room and looked around.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Law asked closing the door and facing the man.

"I heard about your boyfriend.... oh sorry ex boyfriend and thought you might be terribly depressed, I know how needy and dependent you can get after all.." Doffy smirked knowing his words stung Law, just seeing the wince on his face.

Law said nothing, not wanting this man to get in his head again, not after years of trying to forcefully remove any trace of him, After all it was how this prick had treated him that shaped who he was as an adult, how he was in relationships.

"These are new.. I like them" Doffy grabbed Law's hands and lifted both to look at the tattoos more, taking in the new patterns. Law was taken aback at the sudden contact but soon regained his senses.

"Thanks" he said softly, barely able to get the words out as he tried to pull his hands away. 

Had been ages since he'd seen Doffy and even longer since he'd been touched by said male. His skin crawled but also longed for the comfort and old familiar contact.

"You look so sad, like the fire you had is missing" Doffy sighed and pulled Law towards him with a smirk.

Law struggled when long arms snaked around his waist an that grinning face was inches apart from him. Everything in his mind was telling him to run, push him away, yell at him, anything but his body refused to listen and allowed itself to be pulled close to the taller mans body. Doffy kissed along Law's neck and nibbled at the flesh.

Law shivered and felt himself at war. He'd loved Doffy once upon a time but had been so utterly used, hurt, ruined by the male but so overcome with loneliness and sadness he just needed something he remembered, just to feel at least a little loved.

"Been waiting along time for that hapless idiot to be out of the way" Doffy breathed against Law's ear as one of those hands moved down and cupped the younger males ass.

"Don't talk about him" 

"Feeling guilty? never took you to be such the bleeding heart..."

Law said nothing as he allowed Doffy to move him and push him down onto the sofa, hands working on getting him out of his clothes, he didn't help him... but didn't stop him either...

This was a bad idea and he knew it, but when did he listen to what was good for him? he never listened to the voice that knew best.

\---  
Sail with me into the dark  
Sail!  
Sail with me into the dark  
Sail!  
Sail with me into the dark  
Sail!  
Sail with me  
Sail!   
\---

"That was fun" Doffy said with a happy sigh as he started to put his own clothes back on looking at the naked, sweaty form of Law. Seeing the males tattoos and trailing fingers over the little smiley face on his chest, both had gotten matching ones years ago but it seemed Law needed to add more to it, change it to be something his own.

Law said nothing just started to dress himself, he felt dirty and foolish but at least it took his mind off of Kid long enough to feel slightly less like a weeping 14 year old girl.. He watched as Doffy put his shoes back on, turned and gave him that horrible wicked smirk.

Maybe that's where he got his mask from? he hid behind his own smug smirk when he didn't want anyone to read him. Everything he was emotionally was thanks to that pricks abuse.... And yet he just let the fucker get what he wanted, again.

The black haired male opened the door and let Doffy out, the male leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Your as sweet and giving as ever Law" he said with a soft coo in his voice, a finger trailing under his chin making him look up at him. 

"Always a pleasure" Law said in deadpan voice.

"I'll see you soon" Doffy said, that smirk never leaving his face.

Law was so pissed off with himself as he slammed the door behind Doffy that he didn't see Kid standing down the hall.... He'd seen the exchange. Doffy passed Kid and grinned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll never change..."

 

End


End file.
